


Один из тысячи

by Saindra, Wincent_Cester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cruelty, Drama, Gen, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Оклахоме стали пропадать люди и расплодились муравьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один из тысячи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Сколоченный из ошкуренных досок стол был завален — оружие, ноутбук, куртки, картонные коробки с логотипом местной закусочной и кофейные стаканы. На самом краю примостилась Библия в потрепанной черной обложке — Дин читал Священное писание перед тем, как напиться. Золотые буквы на корешке стерлись, атласная лента закладки торчала сбоку — неаккуратно, раздражающе.

Сэм критично осмотрел бутылку в руках брата — виски почти не осталось. Дин пил каждый день. Библию читал реже — через день. Что он пытался найти в словах, знакомых обоим с детства, Сэм не понимал.

Старый мотель пропах гнилью и мышиным пометом. Сэму было наплевать, а Дин морщился всякий раз, когда усаживался на грязный стул или не находил чистой вилки. Семейная жизнь превратила его в неженку. Сэм рассчитывал на другого Дина, когда пришел забрать его. Ему нужен был охотник, безжалостный, молниеносный, легкий на подъем, с твердой рукой и зорким глазом, а вышло, что он повесил себе на шею обузу — алкоголика с невнятными моральными принципами. Старое охотничье еще не выветрилось, новое обыденное не впиталось. Даже спал Дин двойственно — отравленный алкоголем раскинулся беззащитно и крепко сжимал горлышко бутылки словно рукоять ножа.

Новый костюм Дина, упакованный в серый чехол, висел на ржавой стоячей вешалке в углу. Сэм ухмыльнулся, увидев замок молнии, вздернутый на самый верх, — язычок так и остался вызывающе торчать к потолку. Дин злился, но все же костюм повесил — не бросил как попало.

Старый костюм никуда не годился. Когда Дин вытащил его из сумки и попытался втиснуть плечи, раздавшиеся за год упражнений с молотком, старые нити жалобно затрещали и пиджак разошелся на спине по шву. Дин выругался, снял злосчастную тряпку и полез в сумку за аптечкой. Сэм помнил, что там, вместе с кетгутом, лежали самые обычные черные нитки.

Пока Дин доставал аптечку, Сэм взял пиджак и дорвал его от полы до воротника. Дин опешил:

— Ты что творишь?

— Поехали. Я за рулем.

Дин хмуро протянул ему ключи — он еще чувствовал вину за машину Сэма, хотя в том, что с ней произошло, был виноват так же, как и в оклахомском торнадо. Чувствовать вину так и осталось любимым занятием старшего брата.

Равнинный штат не радовал ни пейзажами, ни архитектурой. Людьми тоже не радовал. Хмурые работящие «оки» мало интересовались приезжими и так же мало рассказывали о себе. Но власть уважали — власть периодически вытаскивает их за задницу после очередного торнадо, дает субсидии, кормит краснорожих индейцев-ублюдков в резервациях, и те не лезут отбирать когда-то принадлежавшую им землю.

Власть уважал и владелец похоронного бюро. Формалин и смерть лишили его возраста. Сэм чуял от него трупный запах, но не мог сказать — пора ли этому человеку умирать или он так пропитался мертвечиной. Целлулоидное, чисто выбритое лицо владельца треснуло хрустящей улыбкой, когда он увидел значок ФБР:

— Чем могу помочь?

— Мой напарник испортил костюм. Вы не могли бы найти ему новый?

— Я хороню только в лучших, очень качественных костюмах, — человек-кукла приободрился.

Дина перекосило. Сэм зашипел на него:

— В этом городке кроме клетчатых рубашек и джинсов в магазине ничего не найдешь. Вернемся в Канзас — куплю другой.

Костюм подошел идеально — Кукла не соврал. Хорошая ткань, качественная строчка, достойные лекала, прекрасная фигура.

Кукла умильно вдохнул:

— Отлично сидит.

Сэм молча согласился с очевидным. Его брат всегда был красивым мужчиной. Сэм всю жизнь копировал его небрежную элегантность — от броска ножа с закрытыми глазами до чуткого движения кончиками пальцев от бедра к груди. И от одного, и от другого кровь текла горячей струей — на коже и под кожей.

Власть здесь уважали, да. Сэм и Дин зависли в пивной на выезде из города и удачно разговорили двух работников с ближайшей фермы.

— Пропадают. Частенько, — пыльный толстяк потягивал свое пиво и говорил сочно, поплевывая брызгами на грязный стол. — Недавеча пропал, этот… как его?

Второй, такой же пропыленный, но менее грузный «ок» кивнул:

— Джереми Смит. Хотя какой он в задницу Смит.

Толстяк продолжил:

— От алиментов бегал. Добегался, значитца. Тут его и видели последний раз. Нагрузился пивом, пошел поссать, а заплатить — хрен. Боб за ним — а его и след простыл. После глядим — шмотье его на месте, бумажник, права водительские – фальшак, само собой, и пятьдесят баксов. Да чтоб Джереми пятьдесят баксов оставил? Ни в жисть.

Дин под разговоры пинту темного и выпил. Сэм в очередной раз молча забрал у него ключи, Дин молча возразил, но отдал.

На улице он покружил у «Импалы», разглядывая землю:

— Заметил, сколько здесь муравьев?

Сэм заметил. Он слышал их — копошащихся, пожирающих личинок, строящих, ломающих, молодых, старых. Огненные муравьи, местное проклятие, расплодились в этом году немеряно.

Дин сломал ветку, достал нож и очистил ее от коры. Засунув белое дерево в черную дыру, он сосредоточенно прокрутил ветку в пальцах, взбалтывая подземный муравейник. Сэм вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Дин, проигнорировав его немой вопрос, достал ветку и стряхнул озлобленных вторжением насекомых.

Светло-желтую, почти белую древесину покрыли маленькие темные пятна. Дин лизнул ветку и зажмурился — муравьиная кислота приятно раздразнила язык. Лизнул еще раз и рассмеялся:

— Забыл, да?

Сэм смотрел на его влажные губы, на тонкую веточку в ложбинке языка, блестящие от смеха глаза — болотная ряска, под ней гибель — и молчал. Память ударила по слюнным железам, скулы свело, он глотал и глотал слова, воспоминания, кислый вкус, боль в надорванном веткой уголке рта. Заглотил, едва не подавившись, то лето, когда Дин учил его, сопляка с полным отсутствием координации, работать ножом и зализывал ему раны на пальцах.

Они всегда были голодными в детстве — если Джон не успевал схватить свой кусок пиццы, то оставался с носом. Уважение к отцу таяло перед аппетитным запахом. Они ели все, что росло, ползало, бегало — все, что хоть на четверть дюйма годилось в пищу. И лизали, как аперитив, муравьиную кислоту. Он рос, Дин рос — из брюк вечно торчали худые щиколотки.

Сейчас брюки Дина упругими складками лежали на вычищенных ботинках, но за голенищами по-прежнему были спрятаны ножи.

***

Люди пропадали с ферм постоянно. Только от одного фермера не поступало никаких жалоб — Сэм пробил фамилию этого везунчика и позволил себе удивиться:

— Десять лет назад у него было уже шестеро детей. Никуда не выезжали, не женились, не учились. Работают на ферме. Социальная служба боится туда соваться, хотя, по слухам, у них нет ни коров, ни домашней птицы, одна кукуруза. Как выживают без животного белка — неизвестно. Хотя я догадываюсь как.

Сэм ждал реакции. Дину не надо было объяснять, что такое каннибализм, осталось узнать, что брат собирается предложить — наплевать и передать дело настоящим федералам. Или… С «или» у Дина всегда было плохо, поэтому Сэм ждал.

Дин налил виски и опрокинул налитое в рот:

— Люди — психи. Помнишь?

Почему Дин все время спрашивает его: «Забыл? Помнишь?» 

Проверяет?

— Помню. Бендеры.

— Вполне может быть, это такая же семейка. Ловят, забавляются, убивают.

Сэм захлопнул ноутбук, не дождавшись:

— Нечисть. Только еще живая и в человеческом облике. Какая разница, Дин?

Болотная ряска заколыхалась, проглянула чернота — жгучая, хуже кислоты, полная боли и недоумения. Что он такого сказал? Ничего особенного, если учесть опыт с Бендерами. Но Дин все равно напился тогда.

***

Их вычислили еще в трех милях от фермы. Сэм наклонил голову к плечу, сощурил глаза, впитывая сквозь рев мотора глухой шелест и жар высоких стеблей, вынашивающих сочные початки. Услышал топот, унюхал падальное дыхание, сжался и крикнул:

— Тормози! Из машины на обочину!

Их было больше десятка — фермерские отродья, как муравьи, копошились в кукурузе, оттуда и вылетела через секунду охотничья дробь и разбила стекло арендованного грузовичка. Маскировка под наемных «перекати-поле» не выгорела, пора было действовать в открытую.

Сэм лежал и не шевелился — вжался в землю, выбирал носом из воздуха частички человеческих запахов. Левую ноздрю дразнил Дин — его дыхание, мокрые волосы на макушке и висках, липкий пот под коленями — он встал на колени, идиот!

Сэм стрелял на поражение — люди-муравьи ползли к Дину, намереваясь порвать его на куски, сожрать, скормить оставшимся дома личинкам плотное человеческое мясо. Сэм оказался для них слишком холодным — они боялись. Для них он естественный враг — как лягушка или ящерица, к нему они не приближались.

Но феромоны Дина оказались сильнее страха, к нему их тянуло как магнитом, они ползли мимо Сэма, желая прокормиться сладкой плотью.

Дин сначала не стрелял, но когда один из «муравьев» в заскорузлой от грязи одежде-панцире бросился на него — выстрелил. Уложил наповал и следующего уже не подпустил так близко.

Двенадцать трупов на серой дороге чернили кровью пыль.

— Кто они?

Сэм прошелся вдоль грязных кровавых луж — от всех пахло одинаково.

— Они братья. И сестры. Все они.

Дин пошатнулся. Сел в грузовик и прохрипел:

— Я не хочу видеть того, что мы найдем на ферме.

Сэм с ним согласился. Кивнул и задумался — сколько еще могло родиться за эти годы? От десяти до двенадцати, плюс шесть погодков до этого. Минус двенадцать трупов. Плюс папаша и мамаша. Минус годовалый и грудничок. Простая арифметика. Максимум шесть человек, детей со счетов не сбрасывать — дети способны на многое. Ребенком он был способен на многое — выучка Джона и Дина. Такое не забудешь.

Сэм мог сказать сейчас Дину, что помнит, как первый раз уложил руку старшего брата на стол. Выиграл пиво, напился с одной бутылки и пьяно жаловался Дину, что девчонки обходят его стороной. Дин смеялся над ним, подцеплял его, падающего с узкой кровати, поверженной рукой, прижимал к себе. Под ухом колотилось сердце — быстро и гулко, под ладонью на ребрах в такт бился пульс. Но Сэм не помнил — чей? Его или Дина? Чей пульс был в ладони?

Всего лишь трое. Сэм ошибся. Как и с пульсом. Человек — сложная арифметика. Папаша и еще двое — совсем мелких, в старых штанах. Грязные ломаные ступни в кровавых потеках еще дрожали в конвульсиях, когда Сэм, переступил через них вошел в дом.

***

В спальне на кровати сидела женщина. Скорее, под ней стояла кровать. Расплывшееся жирное тело затряслось, когда она увидела Дина:

— Га-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-а-а-ах-х-х!

На правом мешке, бывшем когда-то грудью, висел младенец с огромной головой. Ко второму мешку присосался ребенок постарше.

— Га-а-а-а-ы-ы-ы-ты-ы-х-х-х-ха…. ра-а-а-а-а-а….Ты-ы-ы-ы-ы….ы-где-е-е?

Дин стошнило прямо перед кроватью. Сэм подхватил его, прижал к себе и заставил выползти на улицу:

— Посиди здесь. Я принесу воды.

Дина рвало желчью. Сэм знал, что с ним творится, для брата женщина и ребенок приравнивались к Богоматери и Иисусу. Позволить ему увидеть такое — все равно, что влить в него сильнодействующий яд. Хорошо, что его рвет. Жарко, сухо, и хорошо, что есть вода — Дин не рискует заработать обезвоживание. Брат должен заботиться о брате — Сэм это помнил.

Ферма-муравейник осталась позади. Сэм стащил трупы в кукурузу, привез на грузовике еще три тела — простая арифметика — и поджег поле. Хотел было сжечь дом, но передумал — Дин не одобрит. С каких это пор брат-алкоголик стал его моральным мерилом? Это нужно обдумать. Это мешает.

Черный дым был виден издалека, им нужно было убираться как можно быстрее. Огненные муравьи, не оправдывая свое название, умирали в дымном пламени. Люди вечно приносили им одни неприятности. Старый мексиканский бог, обернувшись муравьем, ограбил их, украв зерна маиса, и отдал людям. Потом неблагодарные травили их пестицидами, дети заливали муравейники водой, а теперь еще и огонь. Муравьи могли бы убежать, но бросить свою королеву-матку было выше их сил — и они сгорали заживо вместе с ней.

***

В мотеле Сэм так долго смывал с себя кукурузную копоть, что Дин успел напиться. Вычистить пистолет, поправить соляные дорожки и напиться.

Сэм уселся возле стола и подсчитал процент алкоголя в крови брата — вышло очень близко к смертельной дозе. Вывод: Дин убивает себя — медленно, изощренно, как он умеет. Его печень скоро будет выпирать под ребрами, он перестанет есть, не сможет засыпать, если не выпьет… Если доживет.

Дин был нужен ему сейчас. И был нужен весь год. Сэм пришел за ним сразу после того, как очнулся на поле. Проклятая кровь еще кипела в венах, по пути к Дину он изгнал из человеческих тел нескольких растерянных, испуганных демонов, но когда он увидел брата за семейным ужином…

Лампочка затрещала, мигнула несколько раз, повеяло холодом. Сэм замер, выдохнул и, приоткрыв рот, осторожно втянул воздух. Запах хорошо ложился на язык, выдавал всю информацию — кто и откуда явился, чем угрожает — серой, металлом или демонским тленом.

Опасности не было, скорее всего, перебои с электроснабжением из-за ветра. Но тревога не оставляла, дергала отлаженные для охоты нервы.

Дин, почуяв неладное, зашевелился, но не проснулся. Никуда не годится, расклеился совсем.

Сэм подтянул к себе Библию за неаккуратную закладку, открыл и прочитал верхнюю строку.

Экклезиаст.

Странный выбор. Что Дин искал у этого фаталиста? Какие ответы? Пытался смириться с тщетностью бытия?

Седьмая глава, стих двадцать восьмой.

«Чего еще искала душа моя, и я не нашел? — Мужчину одного из тысячи я нашел, а женщину между всеми ими не нашел».

Женщины. За последний год Сэм в библейском смысле имел много женщин. У Дина была только одна — Сэм проверял. Он приезжал, узнавал последние сплетни и уезжал. Однажды видел сам. Дин после работы зашел с каким-то парнем в бар. Официантка оставила Дину свой номер телефона, а он выбросил листок в мусорную корзину. Благопристойно выпил пива, пришел домой к Лизе и напился уже как следует.

Сэм забрался по стене их дома, прилип у окна и смотрел, как Дин, крадучись, подходит к кровати и ложится под одеяло. Как Лиза, поморщившись, обнимает его и целует. Что это с ней? Дурацкое самопожертвование во имя чего? От Дина несло алкоголем и усталостью, Сэм чувствовал это приоткрытым ртом сквозь стекло, целовать его сейчас неприятно, а она принимает его таким — вымотанным, пьяным.

Он висел, наблюдая, как брат занимается любовью с темноволосой женщиной — внимательно, сосредоточенно, отсутствующе — и не мог спрыгнуть вниз до тех пор, пока Лиза не ушла в ванную, а Дин не заснул, закрыв глаза согнутой в локте рукой.  
Под кроватью у них стояла банка со святой водой. Тогда-то Сэм и подумал — Дин все еще охотник, пора забирать его из семейного гнездышка. 

***

Родная кровь не водица. Это подтвердит каждый, кто пробовал. Чужая кровь тоже насыщает, но не так. Дин травит свою кровь — чует, опасается. Зря, теперь для Сэма это всего лишь деликатес. Но побаловать себя хотелось, весь этот год.

Сэм по запаху определил, что Кэмпбеллы окажутся лишь суррогатом, а у деда кровь мерзкая, пропитанная демонской силой — это добра он наелся, тошнит уже. Вкусная кровь была у женщин, с которыми он занимался сексом. Иногда они разрешали прокусить кожу — стоило это от ста до двухсот долларов, можно было себе позволить.

Ему запомнилась одна, темноволосая, с широкими бедрами и мягкой пышной грудью. Она спросила его:

— Как тебя зовут?

И он, глядя на ее волнистые темные волосы, сказал:

— Дин.

Ему понравилось, как она стонет под ним и кричит:

— Дин… Дин…

Она выгибалась, стоя на коленях, содрогалась во влажном оргазме, кричала и прикусывала в экстазе полную, словно обведенную карандашом, нижнюю губу. Это напоминало о прошлом.

Это возбуждало.

Они оба хотели в детстве татуировки, но боялись нагоняя от Джона. Как-то Дин разрисовал его фломастерами. Коряво, конечно, с претензией на китайское тату — подсмотрел в журналах для взрослых. А потом в шутку взял и черкнул по губе красным. Сэм распсиховался — почему-то распсиховался, ведь фломастер легко смывался отцовским виски, — и Дин, смочив слюной большой палец, долго оттирал ему красную полоску с нижней губы. Сэм терпел, дышал приоткрытым ртом, и на язык ложился соленый запах Дина.

***

Дин шевельнулся и застонал, рука разжалась и отпустила бутылку. Сэм подошел и легко, не касаясь распростертого тела, запрыгнул на кровать. Навис над Дином, опираясь на руки и ноги, и не глядя на него, застыл, готовясь защищать. Замер хищным ящером, сканируя источники тепла.

От Дина шел жар — отвлекал, согревал пах и живот. Его дыхание доставало до горла — знакомый запах смешался с алкоголем и влажно оседал в ямке между ключицами.

Дин открыл глаза и изумленно похрипел:

— Сэмми?

Старое детское прозвище включило почти утерянный рефлекс — и Сэм медленно опустился на Дина, обхватил его, просовывая руки под спину и уткнулся носом в пропотевший ворот рубашки.

Дин не пытался его сбросить, хотя Сэм чувствовал его недоумение и ждал сопротивления. Но вместо того, что заорать, столкнуть или зло пошутить, Дин поднял руки, и тяжелые ладони легли на спину — одна ладонь на поясницу, вторая между лопатками. У носа бился пульс, и Сэм облизнулся — он мог сейчас легко запустить зубы в горло, сдавить сильнее коленями и рвануть за поясницу вверх, ломая позвоночник. Этот вкус и хруст уже слышался ему. Но он заставил себя лежать спокойно, уютно вписываясь коленями, локтями, подбородком в изгибы теплого тела под ним.

Не стоит спешить. Дин ему еще пригодится.

Ведь зачем-то он его выбрал. Одного из тысячи.

Единственного из всех.


End file.
